Klaroline
by hello.gossipgirl
Summary: Klaus and Caroline love story. Starting after 4x06, (season 4, epsiode 6). Please enjoy, and leave reviews! I just do this for fun so enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This is my first installment of the "Klaroline" Love Story! **

**It is set after 4x06 (Season 4, episode 6) of the Vampire Diaries. **

**I do not own the rights to this series, this is just a ****_fictional _****continuing **

**of how I wished an episode turned out.**

**The real episode will air on Nov 29. of 2012! Enjoy :)**

Tyler threw the whiskey past Caroline's head, as Hayley awoke.  
"What the hell is going on?"  
"Nothing, nothing at all."

Tyler was beyond furious that Klaus asked her out on date.

Caroline looked down as she left the room.

"Caroline!"

Her mom called to her as she got home.

"Not now mom."

She went straight to her room and began crying.

As she slid down the back of her door, she noticed

an envelope that seemed to fall on the floor.

She picked it up, opened it, and read:

_Caroline,_  
_Please consider joining me at the Founders Party this evening._  
_Fondly,_  
_Klaus _

Caroline couldn't help but notice that the invitation was typed, which was unlike Klaus.

Without a second of thought, she flipped the card over to read:

_Consider this our date. _

Caroline looked up nervously, and threw the card across the room.

Beginning to cry again.

Suddenly, a quiet knock was placed on her door.  
"Mom! I said not now!"

As she flung the door open.

"Caroline, you know I wouldn't disrespect your wishes unless it was important."

Her mom replied anxiously.

"Fine, what is it?" She snared back.

"Klaus asked me to give this to you..."

Caroline grabbed it and slammed the door.

She could tell by the box that it was another dress.

When she opened it, she saw a beautiful, laced Caramel and Brown colored dress.

Another note, "Just in case you don't have time to shop."

She couldn't help but smile a little, recalling their dance at the Michelson's ball.

At 6pm, Klaus arrived at her house.

When he saw her wearing the dress, he smirked to himself.

She opened the door,

"You look beautiful, Caroline."

She managed a smile, and replied with a nervous "Thank You."  
He turned, showing the way to the car with his arm held out.

She started towards the car, while closing the door.

She inhaled sharply when she felt Klaus' hand on top of her own.

His eyes widened and he pulled away quickly.

"Sorry."

Caroline felt bad, she should have known that he would try closing the door, he was such a gentleman.

"Don't be."

She smiled at him, quickly regretting it, knowing he would take that as some sort of encouragement.

She felt something ignite in her when he touched her, but her and Tyler were still together so it wasn't okay.

They arrived at the ball, and Caroline immediately saw Tyler.

Apparently, Klaus did too.

"We can leave right now."

He whispered into her ear.

"No, it's okay.. I'll have to see him sooner or later."

She looked into Klaus' eyes and could tell he genuinely cared.

A slow song began to play.

Caroline looked around nervously, she was afraid to touch Klaus again, but she knew he would ask to dance.

"I'll grab us some drinks?"

She was surprisingly disappointed, this was not what she expected at all.

He was so out of character this night, overly nice and cautious.

Klaus could tell she was thinking about it (it had been an awkward amount of time since he asked the question.)

"Oh," she stammered embarrassingly

"Sorry, yes.. drinks are good."

She felt stupid after saying that, her grammar always felt unworthy around Klaus, but he smiled at her and she felt okay instantly.

All of these feelings terrified her, she wanted him to get back with their drinks quickly.

The only way she would calm down was with a drink.  
When he returned, she gulped the Champagne down instantly.

He smiled at her, realizing how nervous she was.

As the song changed, Caroline found herself asking Klaus to dance.

He looked up surprised and agreed, gently taking her to the dance floor.

Everyone was slow dancing, it wasn't the waltz anymore.

She wrapped her hands around Klaus' neck and looked away from him, but Klaus continued to stare right at her.

Eventually, she looked into his eyes too.

He twirled her around and pulled her closer to himself.

He whispered in her ear.

"Caroline, I'm really sorry that Tyler... Well you know."

Caroline sighed "Yes, I know."

He pulled her slightly closer, "I would never do that to you."

She smiled guiltily, the lie was getting to her.

"Thank you so much for giving me a chance."

It was then that she decided she couldn't lie to him anymore.

"Look, Klaus.."

Right then, Tyler punched Klaus.

It didn't hurt him, but the surprise knocked him over.

He looked up and saw a bottle of whiskey in his hands.

"Tyler, calm down."

Caroline whispered angrily, as she put a hand out for Klaus.

When he stood up, Tyler grabbed him and pushed him back.

"Tyler, you're out of line." Klaus growled, while shoving his hands off him.

"Actually I'm not... You're sitting her dancing with MY girlfriend!"

Caroline's heart started beating.

"It's obvious you've had too much to drink, Tyler. Why don't I call you a cab?"

Caroline gulped. Tyler widened his eyes, and started laughing.

"Don't you get it Klaus, we've been fooling you the whole time! Me and Caroline never broke up because I never cheated on her!"

Tyler shoved himself on to Caroline, kissing her.

This time Klaus punched Tyler.

"Klaus!" Caroline shouted.

Klaus turned and cocked his head slightly, in confusion.

She almost started to cry...

"It's all true, Klaus."

Klaus exhaled sharply, and stammered "Wh-?"

Tyler interrupted "Tell him Caroline!"

She inhaled nervously, "Klaus I..."

He looked on her in disbelief.

Caroline could feel how hurt he was, yet she stood there unable to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was SO Happy with the response I got on the last post! **

**Of course, I am very new here, with only 1 story! **

**But, like many of you asked, I added the second chapter today! **

_**Please enjoy, follow, review, whatever! :) **_

Caroline immediately left the party after Klaus; It had been days since she talked to him, or Tyler.

Her doorbell rang.

"Elena..." she sighed angrily.

"If I didn't answer all 30 of your calls, what makes you think I will now-."

She opened the door, rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Klaus… I thought you were Elena."

She laughed nervously.

He refused to look at her.

"Klaus... I've wanted to talk to you all week-"

He interrupted her,

"Can I come in?"

He still hadn't looked at her.

"Well, yeah, my mom already invited you in-"

He interrupted her sentence, walking through the door.

"Okay?" She closed the door.

He cleared his throat, standing in the doorway, still avoiding eye contact.

"Look, Klaus-"

He shot next to her and pinned her to the wall by her throat.

Caroline gasped for air, and he let go quickly.

She leaned over gasping for air.

"I guess I deserved tha-"

He grabbed her again and pinned her to the opposite wall.

"Why did you lie to me Caroline?"

_He finally looked at her. _

Gasping for air she replied "Please…Klaus."

He let go and stood silently as she gasped for air, refilling her lungs.

"Klaus, can we sit and talk?"

He glared at nothing, ignoring her question.

"Please, Klaus." no response.

"Fine! You want to know why I lied to you? Because you sired my boyfriend, told him to bite me, and patronized my family and friends!"

He turned to her sharply and stepped closer.

"So you went on the date to punish me?"

She couldn't tell if he was tearing up.

She stepped closer, this time softer and gentle.

"No... We needed the hybrid to kill and you couldn't find out that we didn't break up, so..."

His breathing slowed, "What were you planning on doing?"

She gulped and stepped slightly closer to Klaus.

"We were going to UN sire all of your hybrids."

He lost it again; he grabbed her and pinned her on the floor.

Her heart sped up.

"Caroline, that's the only family I have." He growled.

This time she touched his face, delicately with her hand.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

His eyes widened and he stood up quickly.

She was surprised that he got up so fast.

"Just stop Caroline!"

She stood up and looked at him confused.

"Stop what?"

He slightly shook his head and frowned at her.

"Stop using whatever it is I feel for you against me."

"I'm not Klaus!"

She walked forward to face him.

"Klaus, I never wanted to hurt you."

He stepped closer and glared in her eyes.

"I have no reason to believe you."

He turned around and left.

She wanted to give him a reason, but she didn't have one.

Caroline hurt him so many times, he was _right_ not to trust her.

_She didn't know why this hurt her so badly. _

Later that night, Tyler showed up at Caroline's.

"Tyler, I can't deal with you right now."

He could tell she had been crying.

"Caroline, I thought about it and I forgive you."

She frowned at him in disbelief.

"You forgive ME?!"

He looked at her confused.

"This is ALL your fault Tyler!"

He shook his head, losing his temper.

"THIS IS ALL KLAUS' FAULT!"

"No it isn't!"

He backed down slightly.

"What?"

"All of you, every SINGLE one of you hates Klaus? And for what? Because he made mistakes?! What about Damon, everyone forgives him, but not Klaus?! It's not his fault that you were sired to him, he was alone! All he wanted was SOMEONE, and it took away your pain didn't it? What's wrong with that?"

_She couldn't believe she said all of that, but it was all true. _

_That's what she thought. _

She looked nervously to the side.

"So what, you're like in love with Klaus now?"

She shook her head in annoyance and slammed the door in his face.

_So what if she was, was she? _

_None of it mattered, Klaus didn't care about her anymore…_

_Right? _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone! So this chapter will be pretty short.. **_

_**but I'm updating with another long chapter today! Maybe even two ;)**_

_**I got a couple reviews asking me to take the love story slow, **_

_**which I have, but in the next few chapters it will speed up, just like the show**_!

"Come on, Caroline. Bonnie and Matt are waiting for us at the grill."

"I don't want to go, Elena!"

"Well I'm not leaving until you do."

Everyone was convinced; Caroline was depressed over her and Tyler's break up.

She sighed, frustrated.

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?"

Elena smirked. "Nope!"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse.

"Fine. Lets get this over with."

As soon as they got the grill, it was a non-stop 'Damon' fest.

All of them participated, Bonnie, Elena, AND Matt.

Caroline was beyond aggravated.

"Kay, I'm getting a drink."

She headed towards the bar.

"I could really use a drink, love. Come around the back with me?"

Caroline picked up Klaus' voice.

He was really drunk, with his arm around some random girl, heading out the back door. She followed them out,

"This won't hurt."

The girl started to scream as Klaus revealed his fangs, and bloodshot eyes.

Caroline shot over to Klaus and pushed him back as far as she could.

"Stop screaming. Forget this ever happened and go home fast."

The girl ran away as Klaus got up.

"Thanks a lot Caroline."

He wobbled towards her, eyes barely open.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Klaus?"

He frowned.

"Caroline, love, I think it's best if you head back inside."

"Klaus look at me..."

She tried to pull up his chin but he stepped back.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

"You mean, besides the fact that you lied to protect your beloved hybrid boyfriend?"

He pulled out a small bottle of vodka.

She sighed.

"Whatever, I don't care. It's obvious I wasted my time waiting around for you, I'll just head back to wherever I came fr-"

He fell on top her shoulder in the middle of his sentence.

"Ugh, Klaus."

She tried picking him up off her, by his holders.

"Caroline..."

He sighed happily.

She scoffed.

"Klaus, get up."

He slid his head upward, and his lips grazed her neck.

She knew he didn't mean to do it, but it gave her a weird feeling, so she pushed his face back to her shoulder.

She dragged him to the back of the door and ran in, quickly.

"Sorry, Elena, I got to go, my mom needs help with some jump drive thingy…"

"Oh, okay! I'll call you later?"

"Okay."

She hurried to the back door, making sure the group didn't see her leave. "Okay, Klaus"

She leaned against the door with her back.

"Let's go, I'm taking you home- Klaus?"

He was gone.

She looked around the ally.

"Klaus!"

Caroline didn't know who to call... she wanted to know where Klaus went.

His sister was... Well, otherwise occupied?

He sure wasn't with his other siblings and Stefan would ask why she wanted to know.

Her doorbell rang and she took no time to run and open it.

"Klaus!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. Then let go immediately.

"I'm sorry, it's just earlier I was trying to.. And then you disappeared… So now. I was just glad, no not glad.. Um I was concerned. No, I... You got home okay, I presume."

She smiled extremely nervously, not wanting to reveal ANY emotion towards Klaus, other than hate of course. Although, she did care about him, but she didn't know why.

"Okay. Well that's not why I'm here."

She started to smile politely, but decided to glare instead.

"Okay, why are you here?"

Klaus sighed.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving well... Today... I know that doesn't affect you, nor do you care but-"

"Nope, I don't."

He frowned quickly.

"Right, well I just wanted to let you know."

She gave him a bitchy smile.

"Okay, well bye."

He sighed again.

"Okay."

She smiled somewhat politely.

"Mmkay. Well have a nice trip."

She closed the door slowly.

"Wait,"

He stopped the door.

"What?"

She opened the door again.

"It's just..."

She widened her eyes, annoyed with his anticipation.

" 'Its just' what?"

He sighed.

"It's just.. I invited you to come with me some time ago.. and maybe now that.. Anyways, the offer still stands if you ever change your mind. I'm leaving at midnight."

He looked at her anxiously.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Bye Klaus"

She closed the door annoyed.

He smiled and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is the next chapter! I will put out another chapter today! **_

_**Hope you guys enjoy, please leave reviews and suggestions! :) **_

Caroline sat in her room staring at a wall, contemplating her conversation with Klaus.

"God I'm such an idiot."

She started talking to herself.

"I should have just told him no, but instead I sat there like an idiot and said 'okay', god I'm so stupid. But what if I kind of want to go, I mean I haven't been anywhere and it's not like I have to be in a relationship with him. What am I saying? I can't go on a trip with a monster, evil, killing, sweet, dangerous original? Sweet, why did I say sweet? I meant devil.

Ugh!"

She threw her head in a pillow and screamed.

Her phone started to ring.

"Tyler."

She ignored the call.

"That makes 15."

Her doorbell rang, for the third time today. Doesn't anyone understand that I want to be alone.

She yanked the door open.

"Tyler."

She sighed aggravated.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to talk to you."

"Can I come in?"

She stepped on the porch and closed her door.

"Yeah, no."

"Look, I'm really sorry Caroline. I made a mistake, I shouldn't have asked you to keep up the huge lie with Klaus, but I love you and it sucked to see you with him. I believe you when you say you don't have feelings for him, I do, so please just give a chance Car."

She exhaled sharply.

"Klaus asked me to go away with him for a while."

Tyler frowned.

"Right, when he told you at the 50's town that I wouldn't be enough for you."

Caroline looked around nervously.

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly what?"

"He wants me to come with him now, as in tonight.."

"Well you aren't going, so why are you telling me this?"

She looked down.

"You aren't thinking about going are you?!"

She looked back up, frustrated.

"What if I am? Would that be such a bad thing?!"

He scoffed.

"Yeah it would be a bad thing Caroline! What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I haven't been anywhere, none of my friends have been here for me, and Klaus has been nothing but good to me."

"Good to you? He told me to bite you, when I was still sired."

"I know but-"

"No buts, Caroline. It's obvious you do feel something for him, and I'm not gonna sit around waiting for you to figure it out!"

"What do you me-"

He interrupted her.

"If you don't meet me in the town square tonight, then I'll know you've made your choice. It's me or Klaus."

He turned around and started away.

"Tyler! What, I don't."

She sighed.

_What am I going to do?_

It was 11 pm.

She sat in her room the rest of that day, watching the notebook over and over again.

She went to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror.

She started to get ready curling her hair, then straightening it.

Then she put cover up on and took it off. She threw her makeup bag at her mirror.

I can't decide anything.

She started crying.

What am I doing?

Someone knocked on her door.

She fixed her face and ran to open it.

"Damon. Now is not the time."

She turned around running back to the bathroom.

He followed her in closing the door.

"Why what's going on?"

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it!"

She ran in the kitchen, and he saw the mess she made in the bathroom.

11:40

"Caroline, seriously what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

He stopped her before she could run out of the kitchen.

"Tell me, now."

She sighed.

"Tyler gave me an ultimatum and I don't know what I'm going to do."

He let her run past.

"Well what was it?"

"That is the part I'm not discussing!"

"Caroline..."

He stopped her again.

"No, Damon. Seriously, I'm not talking about it."

She tried pushing him.

"Let me go!"

11:45

"I'm running out of time!"

"Time to do what?"

"Choose!"

"Choose? Choose what?"

She she looked at the clock.

Still 11:45

She tried pushing her way through again.

"Choose what Caroline?!"

"I have to choose between them."

"Between them?!"

"Damon, please!"

He wouldn't let her through. She fell to the ground sobbing.

"I can't say it!"

He sat next to her,

"Okay, don't tell me. It's okay. Just let your heart lead you, okay?"

She was still crying.

11:50

"I have to go."

She shot out of her house.

Caroline was in the cemetery, at her father's grave.

She was still sobbing.

She looked up and saw the town square clock.

11:59

She sighed heavily.

Suddenly, it all clicked.

"I know what to do."

He knelt down to grab a slip of paper that was flying past in the wind.

Once he looked up the clock struck twelve and the bell filled the town.

"Caroline?"

"Klaus."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone! This will be my third post for today! **_

_**This is the longest out of any of my chapters, also my favorite. **_

_**There is a little bit of a time gap, later in the story (of course),**_

_**but it is only about two weeks. **_

_**You'll understand as you read! Please enjoy, I think this will be **_

_**my last post for TODAY, I will be back tomorrow :) **_

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to come… with _you_."

"Really?"

She looked to the side, then back to him.

"Yes."

"Do you need to tell anyone where you are going before-"

She interrupted him.

"No. I'm ready to leave."

Klaus truly smiled.

She laughed.

"What?"

"I'm just happy that you're coming. I thought I might have to wait a century."

She laughed again.

"A century is practically nothing for you?"

He gazed at her.

"Trust me; it would feel a lot longer in this case."

She raised her eyebrow.

"Okay..."

She was surprised when she realized they were taking a train.

"I didn't know you rode trains?"

He glanced at her.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

They took their seats.

"What you said before, to trust you, 'that it would feel a lot longer'?"

"Yeah?"

"I do."

Klaus looked at her with confusion.

"I trust you, Klaus."

No one had ever said that to him.

Everything changed in that moment, he would _not_ break her trust.

"I won't let you down, Caroline."

She smiled at him, and looked out the window.

"So, where are we going?"

"Tokyo."

He gazed at her as she smiled.

_We are skipping forward now; Klaus took Caroline have spent about a month in Tokyo. And the tension has grown between them, much stronger than it was in Mystic Falls. Tyler and Caroline are broken up, and Klaus has forgiven her for lying! Here we go: _

"I'm so bored!"

Caroline plopped on the bed across from Klaus.

"Sorry, love. I'm trying to book us something to Paris, but it's kind of impossible when you refuse to sleep in the same bed as me."

She rolled her eyes then flipped on her stomach to face him.

"See, I know that's not true."

He turned to Caroline.

"All of the hotels are full right now, I can't get two beds."

She sighed.

"Then we will stay at a normal hotel!"

Klaus widened his eyes in surprise.

"Sorry that's not happening."

She rolled over on her back.

"Fine, I'll share a bed with you, but it better be big and I'm putting a pillow blockade between us."

He laughed.

"Great!"

She sat up on the bed again.

"I want to go swimming."

Klaus looked at the time.

"It's 2 am, Caroline.."

She got up.

"Don't care, I'm going."

He loved how free she was.

"Not with out me your not."

She stopped in her tracks, looking for her bathing suit.

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am, Caroline. I'm not letting you go alone."

They were in a foreign country after all.

"Fine."

She got up and made her way to the bathroom, without completely closing the door she started to change.

As Klaus passed the bathroom on the way to the closet, he saw her changing. She took her shirt off with her back facing him, she was wearing a bright pink bra. He wanted nothing more than to open the door and take her, right then and there, but he kept walking.

Once they both changed they headed down to the pool.

It was an awkward elevator ride, they could both feel the tension.

Both were practically wearing nothing under their robes.

When they reached the floor, both quickly exited, avoiding confrontation with their desire.

"Nooooo."

Caroline was disappointed about something.

"What's wrong, love?"

She grabbed something and walked it to him.

It was a sign:

_**Pool temporarily closed for maintenance.**_

"Maybe tomorrow?"

She sighed.

"Actually, I have an idea."

Caroline looked up eagerly.

"There's a property I used to rent-out in this area. If I recall, correctly, Kol stayed there just a few weeks back."

She cocked her head in confusion.

"So?"

"There's a pool and a jacuzzi."

She smiled big.

"Let's go!"

The lights were out in front of the house.

"Do you think he's still here?"

"No. He doesn't stay longer than a couple weeks."

"Okay, then lets go!"

They were whispering since it was late.

"It's this way, Caroline."

He led her to the gate beside the house.

Once he opened it she ran in and found the pool light, he closed the gate and turned the corner.

She was taking her robe off, he gazed at her body, her legs, her chest.

"C'mon Klaus!"

She ran and jumped in the pool.

He laughed at her, now at the edge of the pool.

"I don't understand you, Caroline"

He gazed at her, starry eyed.

"Well it's a good thing you don't have to."

She shot out of the water and shoved him in, Laughing, when she realized he was still wearing his robe. He shot out a second later, inches away from her face.

"That was rude."

He laughed, taking his robe off. She giggled and looked down. His body was amazing, abs, legs, arm muscle, you could see lust in her eyes.

"Enjoying the view?"

Her head shot up, he was grinning.

"I was not! I mean I was looking down, but it was only because your robe fell on my feet."

He laughed.

She pushed her index finger against his chest, drawing shapes across him. His heart beat sped as she brought her lips to his ear.

She whispered.

"Like you weren't"

Then she shoved him in the water.

"You have a bad habit of this rude behavior, Caroline."

She laughed stepping in the jacuzzi.

"Sorry."

He got out of the main pool and joined her. She shot away when he sat next to her.

"Sorry..."

He smirked.

" I didn't realize how nervous I make you."

"You don't! It just scared me."

He scooted towards her.

"So you don't mind if I sit closer to you? It's a little chilly over there."

Her heart was racing.

"No, I wouldn't mind, but see-"

She stood up.

"I was going back to the other pool."

"Oh, overheated?"

He smirked and she rolled her eyes, jumping in the other pool.

He turned towards her.

"Look, Caroline. Can we just talk?"

She stopped swimming and floated in place.

"Why?"

He stepped out of the jacuzzi.

"Just because.."

She couldn't avoid him forever.

"Fine."

She swam to the side steps of the pool, where Klaus sat down next to her.

"Thank you."

He smiled, while she avoided eye contact.

"I do have one question I've wanted to ask you since you left with me.."

She turned to look at him.

"And what's that?"

He stared in her eyes.

"Why did you chose me?"

She turned away.

"I didn't chose you, Klaus."

He placed his fingers on her chin and gently made her look at him.

"Yes you did, Damon told me about Tyler's ultimatum."

She grabbed his hand and pushed it off her face.

"He was mistaken."

"Caroline, stop avoiding the question.."

He took her hand.

"Why did you chose me?"

She snatched her hand away and yelled at him.

"I didn't Klaus!"

He sighed.

"It's just us Caroline, tell me."

She turned away again.

"Klaus I didn't chose you!"

He tried to place a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around to slap him. He stopped her hand away from his face.

She squinted in pain.

"Ow."

He let go quickly, constantly unaware of he strength when around her. He started to get up.

She looked away nervously.

"Okay fine, I chose you."

He sat back down and sighed.

"Finally... Why?"

He remained gentle the whole time.

"Because. I don't know... I just. You were always so nice to me, well after you tried killing me, and I don't know, it just felt right."

He smiled as she looked at him.

"What?"

She felt exposed.

"You're just so beautiful."

She rolled her eyes and tried to look away, but she turned back when his palm was on her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Genuine beauty."

He leaned in and she closed her eyes nervously, she felt the warmth of his lips radiate on hers.

She could feel him hover above her and then barely touch them together.

She was ready to feel Klaus' lips on hers for the very first time.

A sliding glass door, shook them out of their moment.

They turned their heads.

"Klaus, and Caroline sitting in a-"

Klaus sighed.

"Hello, Kol."


End file.
